


We're There, We've Reached That Point

by voodoochild



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's still not used to this whole "internet celebrity" thing. Especially when actual celebrities are also your fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're There, We've Reached That Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1680.html?thread=7039376#t7039376) at the Glee Kinkmeme. Apologies for not sticking more AVPM references in it, but the RPF was bad enough. Further apologies for ignoring Darren's claims he doesn't really hang out with the cast; pretend like he does.
> 
> Title, of course, from one of the most hilarious lines in A Very Potter Musical.

"You know Chris isn't kidding, right?"

They're just out of wardrobe, and Kevin's playing around with his wheelchair while they wait for Chris to finish up. Darren wishes he smoked - it'd give him something to do with his hands - but he just sits on the steps of the trailer and tries not to get anything on his Dalton jacket.

"About what?"

Kevin rolls his eyes, abruptly reversing and spinning back around to face Darren. "A Very Potter Musical. And the sequel. He's seen them both - him and Jenna sat half the cast down to watch when they first came out."

God, that again. Darren's trying to keep his own fanboying to a minimum, which is really hard when you're sharing scenes with people who held their own against Broadway stars, award-winning actors, and oh yes, Britney Spears. He's finally stopped blushing every time Lea says hello to him (what, she's pretty and it's not his fault Joey and Brian spent half of their Glee-watching marathons obsessing over her skirts), and he didn't blurt out "omigod you were so hot in that nude scene in _Shakespeare in Love_ " to Gwyneth - although it was a really near thing, believe him.

It's really flattering that some of the cast has seen his work, but Chris doesn't have to try that hard. Neither does Kevin, for that matter. Darren would love working with them either way.

"That's awesome," he says. "I'm glad you guys liked them."

"Dude, come on. They were freaking hilarious, and I still can't get over the fact that you wrote all the music. Especially 'Not Alone', those are some sick harmonies."

"Not _all_. I wrote all of the sequel, but Nick and Matt and AJ did a ton of work on the first one."

Kevin balls up a gum wrapper and chucks it at him. "Take some credit, will you? And seriously, Chris is a fan. He's seen the shows a bunch of times. He just doesn't want to gush too much because he thinks it'll make it weird for you guys to work together."

Luckily, Darren doesn't have to come up with a response to that, because Chris throws open the door of the trailer, and melodramatically sweeps his scarf over his shoulder.

"How is today's ensemble, darlings?" he coos, catwalk-turning so Kevin and Darren can snicker and hoot and applaud the skinny jeans, blue cardigan, plaid bow-tie, and motorcycle cap. "At least you're used to a school uniform, Big D. Kevin and I get the revolving door of sweater vests and clothing of dubious origin."

And, all right, looking back at that week, he should have noticed the constant Potter references. But come on! Anyone could have replied to "when you rule the world" with "I'll have snakes!". Anyone could have called Mark and Chord "strapping young gentleman". Anyone could have mentioned the point of Spiderman 3 was that Peter and MJ's relationship goes to shit - because it _does_ \- and then looked freaked out after confessing they hate the movie. Anyone could have cracked the "oh my wizard god" joke, it's not like Starkid made it up.

But whatever, Chris was probably just trying to be a nice guy and make up for the fact that Darren squealed like a little kid upon meeting him.

*****

"You okay?"

Chris has poked his head into Darren's trailer - well, it's half his, he gets it on the days he's shooting and the rest of the time, it goes to one of the other guest stars - and looks concerned. Darren resigns himself to dying in Rabid Rabbitz and puts the Wii controller down.

"Yeah, Chris. Just died again, but I think I'm about to break the record."

Chris closes the door behind him and leans against the wall. His head almost brushes the low ceiling, and Darren wonders, not for the first time, how Cory manages to get in and out of his trailer without bashing his head all the time.

"Seriously, what's up?" Chris asks. "You were weird all day, especially in the Breadstix scene. Amber noticed, too."

Darren doesn't want to come off like a whiny little bitch. It was a funny scene, and Chris was doing fine, and Amber was rocking the straight-man routine, but for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate and keep the energy up. "Just kind of tired. And - fine, promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," Chris says, holding his fingers up in the Scout's Honor sign.

"I miss Michigan. Like, more than I did when I filmed Eastwick. It's fucking ridiculous, right? I've barely been away more than a month, I'm flying back for Christmas break in a couple weeks, but I miss it."

"But that's the thing about home. No matter how long you're away from it, there's always a way back- Shit! I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a psycho stalker or something."

Chris looks honestly upset, and Darren can't figure out what he's so mad about. All he'd said was that Darren could go back to Michigan if . . . oh. Okay, that makes reference number 17, and yeah, maybe he's a little weirded out, but also kind of flattered, too.

"Chris, I do not think you're a psycho stalker."

"You were giving me the 'oh my god, you total stalker' look. I know the look, we had to teach it to Cory so he can use it every time he has a scene with me."

Darren crosses his arms and gives Chris a level gaze. "Do I look like I'm giving you the stalker look?"

Chris's voice is quiet. "No."

"Then I'm not giving you the stalker look."

They sit in silence for a bit, before Chris says - "So, I'm shooting the scene with the parent conference tomorrow, and I'm freaked."

Chris has so much more courage than he does. To play an out gay kid in high school - that's not hard. To play an out gay kid who gets bullied and has slurs thrown at him when you yourself are gay? That's courage. That doesn't even begin to cover the awkwardness that's come up between Chris and Max, who apparently didn't know his character was a closet case and kind of resented kissing Chris. Meanwhile, you'd have to be blind not to notice Chris's sneaking little glances at Max.

"You like him, right?"

"What?" Chris asks, startled.

"Max. You like him. You didn't mind kissing him, and you looked hurt when he walked off after shooting."

"He's a good guy, but he's made it clear he's not interested in me."

Darren rolls his eyes. "Did you tell him you like him?"

Chris looks at him aghast. "Darren, you never tell a boy you like them. It makes you look-"

"If you finish that sentence with 'like an idiot', I might need to hit you."

"I thought you said it was cool that I liked AVPM?"

"It is. And I'm really kind of beyond flattered. But you're not an idiot. You're totally awesome - shit! Now you have me doing it!"

And that's it, they're both howling - Darren on his back on the couch, Chris slumped against the arm of it. Chris finally seems like he's got it under control, but Darren can't help but do the "totally awesome" sign, and then he starts cackling again.

*****

Things have gotten much better since that afternoon; Chris doesn't walk around beet-red and quoting AVPM constantly, and Darren actually got through a conversation with John Stamos yesterday without humming "Kokomo" or calling him "Uncle Jesse" (even if half the cast does it _anyway_ ). Except now Darren has a bigger problem.

He's kinda maybe sorta crushing on Chris.

It's ridiculous. Not that he's crushing on a guy - look, there had been a very intense period sophomore year of college where he'd thought he might be bisexual - or that he's crushing on Chris - because let's face it, there are lesbians in West Timbuktu who'd sleep with Chris. Shouldn't it have started when he met Chris and not two months later? Wouldn't he have been totally tongue-tied and stammering and trying to find ways to casually touch Chris weeks ago?

But whatever, Darren can be professional. He can hold hands with Chris while they're in-character and sing to him and laugh with him and pretend to be this awesomely together guy who just really adores Chris's character. He can perv after Chris in that cheerleading uniform and call it method-acting. He can ignore Ryan's protests about Blaine not being Kurt's love interest and make up goofy backstory with Chris about their first date being to Sing-Along Sound of Music and their first kiss happening backstage at Sectionals.

Darren resolves he's going to be as normal as possible on-set, and quit worrying about if the cast thinks he's a huge dork.

He plays Rock Band with a bunch of the cast in Naya's trailer and joins in Cory and Mark's prank war and watches _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ at Lea and Dianna's apartment and argues with Amber over if book!Knives or movie!Knives was cooler. He even digs out his Potter costume for the premiere of Deathly Hallows and is almost completely okay with the paparazzi swarm that's around.

What he can't do is turn his crush on Chris off, because Chris is everywhere. He's mocking Darren's pathetic attempt at tackling the drums on "Enter Sandman"; he's laughing himself silly at Darren and Mark ambushing Matthew with Groucho Marx glasses during a scene; he's resting his feet on the coffee table next to Darren's during Scott Pilgrim; and he's right there in a Gryffindor scarf at the HP7 premiere in L.A., telling a reporter that he's always thought Neville Longbottom might have been gay and he hopes they kept the snake-beheading in the movie.

Darren's been assured - mainly by Kevin and Jenna, who he trust to keep this thing hush-hush - that he isn't gazing moony-eyed at Chris or anything obvious, but it sure feels like it. Especially when his throat gets all tight while they're shooting "Baby, It's Cold Outside".

He's supposed to be smooth, self-assured, but every time he tugs Chris closer to dance with him (dance with Kurt, and Chris is all Kurt when he's on set, all nervous-tension and faux bravado of him), he can't stop staring. Can't stop slipping his hands into Chris's open coat to grip his hips. Can't stop running a hand through Chris's hair, or inching close enough to smell Chris's body spray.

It's great for the characters, but Darren hasn't been in character for what must be the last six takes. So when Ian calls "CUT!", Darren practically speeds back to his trailer. He sheds the ridiculous Dalton jacket and yanks the tie off, and turns around to come nose-to-nose with Chris.

"Okay, did I miss the memo about Blaine being totally in-"

In his defense, Darren only kissed Chris to stop the rest of that sentence from coming out.

*****

Chris goes stock-still, and Darren pulls away immediately.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do-"

There's a tight grip on his shirt, and he finds himself being swung around and pinned to the wall. Jesus, when did Chris get that strong - and that _tall_?

"If you apologize for kissing me, so help me Darren, I will kill you."

"Um, okay. Not apologizing. I, uh - can I say that I shouldn't have kissed you like that? I mean, considering the obvious connections to your character and how they're probably not great to be thinking about right-"

This time, it's Chris who's kissing Darren; one hand cradling his cheek, thumb brushing over his jaw, Chris's body just melting against his. Darren's always wondered if kissing guys was different than kissing girls - not that he's never kissed a guy, he got dared to make out with Joe for kicks once - if it felt different when there was actual feelings involved. And yeah, it's different. Good-different, the way Chris tastes like chapstick and how it feels strange to have to tilt his head up to kiss.

And Chris is also being a total gentleman, closed-mouth and angling his hips away from Darren's, sweet of him and all, but Darren's itching to try this full steam. He runs his tongue against Chris's lower lip, and Chris groans, tugging at Darren's hair and opening up. Chris's tongue is hot and slick and all those really good things you want when you're kissing someone, and god, Darren is going to build a shrine to whoever taught Chris to kiss like that. Filthy and sweet and messy all at the same time.

The full-body contact is also good-different; girls are soft, curved, and Chris is all angles and rounded edges. Darren gets a hand under Chris's sweater, and loves the choked gasp he gets out of Chris as he lets his fingers play over Chris's chest and stomach. Chris's legs are splayed to either side of him, and Darren can feel how hard Chris is against his hip. A roll of Chris's hips against his reminds Darren that Chris isn't the only one enjoying this; Darren's just got a bit more give to his pants than Chris does.

He's never been so thankful for the Dalton uniform; poor Chris has on tight jeans (no, dammit, he's not getting that stupid song stuck in his head right now) and has his hands on Darren's ass. Darren has to laugh a bit - Chris is totally an ass guy, it's one of the many things that are an open secret on this set - but it feels so sweet, the firm grip and the way Chris is panting for breath when they break apart.

"Fuck, Darren, I thought you - you know-"

"Played for the other team?" Darren snickers, getting Chris out of his coat and sweater. "Is there something in the rules that says I can't try out for yours?"

"Oh God, no. Just - yeah, with your teeth-"

Darren smiles and bites down on the skin just at Chris's collar. Chris's reaction is instant, a low, breathy moan that makes Darren shiver, and it's even better when Chris gets his hand between Darren's stomach and his pants. He feels his head fall back against the wall of the trailer, and swears fervently that he's not going to come _right this second_ if he can help it.

"Can I?" Chris asks, and the only answer to that is " _jesus fucking christ, yes,_ " which he thinks he must have gotten out, since Chris's hand closes around his dick.

And it's backwards and a little too dry, but Darren doesn't care because Chris is jerking him off. His pants are unzipped and Chris has shoved his boxers down and Chris's mouth is licking up his neck, having tugged until Darren's shirt came unbuttoned. All Darren can do is hold onto Chris, one arm around his back and the other in his hair, and try not to scream because _oh my god, Chris, a little harder, fuck, yeah, like that_.

Darren's going to scream pretty soon, so he pulls Chris's mouth down to his. He comes with a muffled groan, mostly over Chris's fist and he might have whimpered a little bit when Chris broke the kiss to lick Darren's come off his hand. There's probably a rule about reciprocity, and Darren's still kind of riding the sex high, so he pulls Chris over to the couch and wrestles his jeans off. Chris knocks him sideways and presses against him, pressing hot, messy kisses to Darren's jaw and neck, and kicking out of his boxers.

It's really kind of ridiculous, being naked from the waist down, shirt still hanging from his arms, Chris's tee-shirt pushed up and his hair sticking out every which way. Darren's not sure how to go about jerking Chris off - he gives Chris a slightly panicked look, and Chris takes pity on him and closes his own hand over Darren's, guiding his movements - but Chris is making some excellent gasping noises, so Darren must be doing it somewhat right.

Chris gets rough when he's about to come, Darren finds out. He scrapes his teeth over Darren's lips and rolls on top of Darren and holds him down while grinding hot and sticky against Darren's stomach. It's a fucking trainwreck, and all you can really do is hold on.

"Ohh, fuck - please, can you just-" Chris moans, head falling to rest on Darren's shoulder.

Darren shoves back at him, legs wound around Chris's. "Can I what?"

Chris's response is a string of words that aren't anything resembling English, and that's okay, because Darren thinks it's totally hot when he can reduce someone to babbling. He encourages Chris in other ways, pressing down on the small of Chris's back, scraping his teeth over Chris's collarbone, pulling his hair.

"I'm - oh my god, Darren, please, I'm gonna -"

"So come already," Darren teases, and laughs at the annoyed look Chris shoots him just before he spills hot and wet all over Darren's stomach.

*****

Trailer showers were not designed to be shared, especially not by two twentysomething males, even if neither of them are anywhere near six feet tall. But they manage, Chris teasing Darren about not knowing the difference between moisturizer, body wash, and toner and Darren protesting you shouldn't need three different liquids to put on your face. Chris keeps cranking the hot water up and Darren feels like he's going to boil, so he keeps sneaking it back down when Chris isn't looking.

Chris steals a pair of Michigan sweatpants and a clean tee-shirt, and looks so strange that Darren has to remember that Chris doesn't walk around impeccably-dressed all the time. He loses at least two years when he's in casual clothing - he looks more like a teenager now than he does on the show. It's adorable, even if Darren won't say so.

He kind of likes the way Chris is lazing against him, Darren's arms and legs on either side of Chris and Chris's wet hair soaking into his chest. If he tells Chris he looks adorable, Chris will get up and probably punch him, so Darren stays quiet.

Chris doesn't.

 _"Cause you're the part of me that makes me better, wherever I go . . ."_

"Really? You went for "Days of Summer" after this?" Darren says. "I'd like to think I rated something a bit more apropos - "Granger Danger", maybe? Or "Not Alone"? Hell, I'd even take "Different As Can Be", because seriously, you're going to boil yourself one of these-"

This time, he's expecting the kiss.


End file.
